


Amor Sorte Et Sacrificium

by EphemeraLR



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Crime Thriller, Drama, First work - Freeform, Gen, Mystery, Time Bound, Tri-plane story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeraLR/pseuds/EphemeraLR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amor = love<br/>Sorte/Sors =  fate/ destiny<br/>Sacrificemus =  sacrifice </p>
<p>This tale is a interwoven mesh of these three aspects of humanity.<br/>Each  aspect symbolizes one protagonist's actions at some point which makes it a turning point.<br/>Love is the rallying point for Dominic, now in his life, It is also the strength of which, will decide the fate of another lead.<br/>fate/destiny it is, that Dmitri's paths leads to the other two leads,affecting their lives in unexpected ways.<br/>James's sacrifice  is the foundation, which brings together the three completely different stream of personality as Dominic, Dmitri and Danny (James) [ D3] are as different from each other as chalk and cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1] this is a work of pure fiction, Not Inspired or copied from anything intentionally, Resemblances are pure co incidence. I Have no wish to own J2M, although This work is written keeping them in mind.  
> This is Un-Betaed Version so all mistakes are mine and mine only 
> 
> 2] This is an Indo-American Tale spanning 3 countries (India, America and UK ). I have consciously kept it NON-Supernatural. if you find any resemblance to any aspect of SPN. it is mere co-incidence...as i want to show them in a complete different light.this is no way means i am not a SPN fan.I am a die hard loyal fan.  
> IT is a TRI-PLANE STORY so will have 3 PROLOGUES and 3 EPILOGUES and 3 different POINT of VIEWS. and will have a NARRATOR (Me) who will make an appearance now and then to shed light on issues.
> 
> 3] for the sake of ease to the readers here is the Character List {will be edited as and when new important roles come up}
> 
> BLACKWELLs : Sir Richard, Lady Irina, James/Danny, Priya Rajput-Blackwell
> 
> SULLIVANs : Jason,Ms. Jane,Ms Dorothy,Mrs Sia sullivan-rajput,Baby Amita (Amy)
> 
> PARKERs : Dominic ,Aidan, Dr.Anita Sharma - Parker ,Baby Emily
> 
> RAJPUTs : His Majesty Uday Singh Rajput , Her Majesty Saraswati Devi , Prince-King Surajpratap Singh, Grand Princess Smithakeerthi, Grand Prince Rudrapratap Singh
> 
> Dominic Parker's NETWORK : Ms. Marcy,David Ross,Thomas Kirk,Mark Smith,Victor Hapsburg,Damon Nate,Andrew Fitzgerald
> 
> The Russians : Dmitri Ivanov,Gustav Ivanov,Greshnev,Mikhailovskaya Bratvas 
> 
> The Mexicans : Ramirez Cartel-Victor Ramirez
> 
> The English Mafia : Cartwright Brothers - Edwin Cartwright
> 
> Non-Human : Viper (African Crown Eagle)
> 
> Other Characters : Sean Hapsburg,Perkins,Mr.Stephen Marsh,Ronald McBirdie,Paul Henri-Arnaud,Robert,Sunny A.K.A Suraj , Caretaker of Inn Hotel Rudra, Healer Monk,Peter Williams,Kim Oswald,Timothy Hunter,Paul,Jim,Patrol Officer Timothy Trent .

PROLOGUE-1

San Quentin State Prison, CA  
2 September,2013  
15 : 15 hrs

He was trying to close his eyes for a while,before he would bid adieu to this world in few hours after dawn. Not that he was tired or sleepy or anything like that.He wanted to see the face, the ONE face which, made him go through the motions of living.

His back was sore from lying on the poured-concrete bench bed for 3 days in a row,as if awaiting something. Once or twice - a tall, well built,freckled and red haired - Junior prison guard (more precisely trainee) called Perkins tried to check the cell no 1978 to see if everything was alright.

Sooner than He expected he heard bolts being drawn back,several sets of doors being opened. Both mechanical - smooth sounding and automatic "click-whirring" of automatic doors.Still all he cared to react was, just a bit of doubt in his olive-green eyes in so many days he din't move, not even an inch. Hence he continued to be still in silence, lying there not caring for anything. An aging man - with sharp, keen, wise eyes under thick graying eyebrows and intimidating persona, wearing an impressively maintained Indigo Blue uniform decorated with various medals and badges showing his seniority- opened the final door leading in to the cell. The Old man stood there for about 12 minutes approximately , he was flanked by Perkins and an FBI Agent called Marsh on either side. When there was no sign of acknowledgement by the man who was named I-1978. Prison Officer Warden Ronald McBirdie smiled a bit and waited patiently there, although Agent Marsh was starting to fidget. Perkins was well bored?? time passed by, elongating to half an hour when finally I- 1978 stirred a bit just bare minimum.

Mr.Ronald said in his deep rumbling calm voice " i have got some news son" .  
His voice resonated and echoed in the cell chamber, something in his voice made the man who was named I-1978 sat up in a flash of a second. Agent Marsh disapproved the way the felon was addressed. Perkins was just holding his baton in his holster a bit more firmly anticipating threat .  
Mr.Ronald continued " execution has been put on hold, for 24 hours. We tried our level best - " no hint of any apparent emotions, just checking of his attention.

I-1978 asked " And??..." 

The warden continued without any change in earlier tone "- but couldn't find her place.sorry son".

Again agent Marsh muttered something unpleasant, at the endearment going on. Perkins was a bit surprised and curious too.

"Don't Be ! " came a low, slow, husky voice from the cell inmate 1978, who was sitting now on the side of the "bed", head bowed down, hands at his sides.

Just then another guard named Wilson, appeared from behind , asked a minute of Agent Marsh's attention. Keeping a wary eye on the prisoner, both of them went to a corner of the cell and started talking low, Marsh mostly was having an animated talk and was mad by the looks of it. The talk lasted for few moments. The result being, Marsh was unhappy. In fact it was an understatement, greatly pissed, would explain his mood well. 

He came in front of the Prison officer and stood squarely, dragged the prisoner roughly to a standing position with his collar of orange prison attire and asked in a menacing tone " What ARE you PLAYING AT Danny ?? " he shook him hard , but all he got as an reply from him was nothing.

" I will Not allow This to happen ever. Do you hear it?? underline my words, try hard, do whatever you CAN!!! MR.JAMES BLACKWELL !! " Agent Marsh Bellowed , cheeks flushed in anger.

The prisoner's name echoed in the prison.Perkins dropped his baton in utter shock, while Wilson stood open mouthed at the olive green eyed man in front of the agent.


	2. Prologue - 2

PROLOGUE-2

United States Penitentiary,   
Administrative Maximum Facility (ADX)   
Fremont County,Florida

2 September,2013

15 : 45 hrs

The Inter-Com phone was blinking red but wasn't making any noise, in front of a small brass Nameplate which read - SO Paul-Henri Arnaud- the table was sparsely customized, no fancy stuffs like Master Computer, wireless fax Machines, laptops or even Pen Stand.It looked like no one bothered to pick it up. The guard at the "Front Desk" was outside the Crystal Clear, bulletproof, Fiber-Glass wall taking a puff of off his Cigar. His back was facing to the desk and the entry as well, he was standing in such a way that he was in the blind spot of the CCTV Cameras- 6 of them- adorning the room all around. A small 'even (Heaven) as Henri would like to call.

He found out it on his 3rd year of being posted to this "Supermax" facility, just when he was at the end of his stolen 2 minutes of "puff Break", Someone rapped at the Glass partition with their knuckles, being so long "on-the-job" 24 hours he turned swiftly with his taser laden baton armed and projected in front then he let out a a whistle, almost growled at the person   
"Vat?? Ez it 'nuf or vondring ZZhat 'ow am Steel Alive??? eh??? " .

To which, laughing in a zestful manner Robert The 'Maintenance' Man mimed his action and said "your phone is going off man!! pick it up if you wanna have your hat on..eh??" 

Robert went muttering something, chewing his gum absent minded hand full of mops, while Henri shuffled slowly into his room and picked the Call up. His facial expression changed sooner than a set of those multicolored serial bulbs you see on the boards of some name-Board and signs of hotels/motels , so did was his facial color from frown to confusion with tiny droplets of sweat appearing on his forehead, at last to fear. 

All he could manage was "k boss.'ight zure zure "ot Et boss" and slowly kept the receiver fumbling and stumbling into his Chair, blinked few times rapidly and wiped perspiration off his forehead with his shirt sleeve not bothering to take out his hanky from his left pocket.

 

San Quentin State Prison, CA 

2 September,2013

22 : 00 hrs

A tall broad chested well built man in orange prison suit but on the leaner side like a lancet, with strong persona , copper brown silky hair tied back into a short pony tail at the nape of his neck with few strands escaping the string emerged . His pale white bangs falling in front of his handsome dimpled face, having Hazel-blue green eyes, slim eyebrows sported just a hint of a french beard, due to a day old scruff, moved through the Cafeteria looking for something. You could say even hunting!   
The body language was that of a predator - lean, strong, sure footed, was moving through the shadows, darting from shadow to shadow cast by walls swiftly , he made it to the other end of the Cafeteria having a single extra thick Concrete reinforced Door. Waited few moments, till the guard checked the lock of it twice and turned to face him " take it" said he and threw a set of odd matched keys in a thick black key ring, while continuing now his back to the door in low voice " the combination for the keypad and the retina scan. Cameras all have been disabled for exactly 22 minutes. My job is done.its up-to you.if you can make it back well and good or else you know what would happen ! the stakes are high THIS time D, So Good lu-"

"Luck doesn't exist Perkins" said D in his Soft, Deep, Husky, Calm voice. Perkins was a bit startled when D said his name he stammered " how in the name of...how'd u know my name?"

Instead of answering D tilted his head to his right and continued coolly, as if there wasn't any interruption " security shutting off- weekly Maintenance report- Checking tomorrow. GOOD LUCK to YOU"

And... it was over the talk, for anyone from a distance the conversation would have been about anything random like weather outside?? as he moved in to the light still outta reach off of the two concealed Cameras facing him, his bracelet shone "Dmitri Ivanov" 

The bracelet was,it was like, it was sewn to his wrist !! as if it was part of his wrist and arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I request you all to review and Comment , help me in improving through inputs..  
> please be frank in your opinions and tell me, whether I should continue or not  
> don't worry i won't be hurt if you don't like...:)


	3. Prologue - 3

Prologue-3

United States Supreme Court Building  
Washington, D.C

15 : 50 hrs

Asst District Attorney Dorothy Sullivan, dialed a number on her cell while climbing the concrete Steps to the Court Building. Waited for the ring to be answered she was restless "Dammit!! Pick up the phone for Pete's sake!!!"

A faint soft strong female voice answered the call "Dora what happened?? any development??"

To which Dora answered " Listen Jane, i don't know, my mind is frozen, I really dunno what to do" 

the female voice answered "be calm, gather your thoughts, take a deep breath, tell me what exactly happened?" while she calmly waited for a few seconds Dorothy pulled herself up and forced herself to say out the words " you not gonna like it.Its- Its about Danny.His...his...execution has been stayed for a day".

There was a pause for a long moment. Dora was starting to get doubtful, whether Jane was on or not "hello...hey, are you there?" she asked for some sort of confirmation.

Jane replied matter-of-factually " That was bound to happen, with Dom's involvement, it was bound to get complicated!! I have no influence on Attorney General right now. so i guess we are in a tight spot still, I believe 24 hours is a long time, anything can happen-".

She was cut short by Dora " how could you be so-so calm ? All i can see is Injustice!! she was the last gift to us !! how can YOU be so calm when- wh-what sort of an aunt are you? we don't even know if Amy is Alive-".

Jane finished her sentence "- or not! hope is all we got Dora. we are doing our level best, by losing your cool you are not gonna fetch anything. lets be calm and hope Agent Marsh finds out Amy before Danny gets to her. 2 things are clear to me and should be our priority One - Danny should be punished. Two - Amy should be found" 

Dora replied exhausted " OK!! okay? Jane! I will check on Agent Marsh, right now I can't do anything about the stay order, till tomorrow morning, will concentrate on Amy can.. can you take care of the OTHER case for a while ?" 

Jane accepted the idea. Dora finished the conversation " we have to get Danny for what he did to us Janie!!" 

Jane replied " we will ". 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DA office

United States District Court ,  
Dallas , Texas..

16 : 00 hrs

" Can I come in " asked a pleasant, smooth, calm voice.

He was standing parting the door a bit wide with white tucked in shirt and grey Suit. He had a pair of forget me not Blue eyes, was clean shaven and had a roundish face and black hair. A small smile played on his lips, with one hand at the door and another carrying a small briefcase. The room was fairly simple had a table with all modern paraphernalia and a woman was seated.  
It read, Ms.Jane Sullivan, District Attorney of Texas boldly in brownish Black metallic nameplate. She can be explained as a Caucasian female in her twenties , roundish face,black waist length hair and on the slender side with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. without looking at his direction or lifting her head up, she said "come in" while she was going through a classified file.

" I guess you heard the news Jane" said the man.

Jane looked up calmly, nothing giving away her thinking " Looks like you have made your point Dom i get it -".

She was cut short by Dom " ah! its just the beginning Ms Jane. you have to see a lot still" 

Jane was getting a bit frustrated every second this man was standing there.

"I guess i am invited!! and as you are not in the state to offer a seat , the gentleman I am will seat myself here" and he sat in front of her table, happy with that smile still lingering on.

Jane was getting pissed by the second, which anyone could tell by sudden flush in her cheeks still, she pressed on trying all her might to be calm "Tell me Mr. Dominic Parker what you Possibly (stressing the word as if she was shooting him) gain from all this? I mean we all know, you can twist a lie into truth in few moments-" She snorted sarcastically and continued "- you have name, fame, wealth, quite a few admirers-" she glanced at the Juniors working outside her cabin "-and success. If i am not wrong, you have a very impressive record of 93 % success. making it the second highest success streak!! Obviously after me that is-" she added smugly"- why have you put all that at stake, in THIS case of all the cases. what interests you ?".

All the while Dom was sitting, playing precisely with the paperweight, twirling it all over. He stopped the spinning paperweight, slowly looked up and said coolly " if you don't know the craft of law, then its your folly Janie. I am a lawyer in International Court Of Justice not for nothing besides, everybody can have their 'personal' reasons like say you? " he pointed, moved his right hand as if introducing her to someone, cocked his head sideways as if Judging her "is it ethical (stressed that word as in calm retaliation) and good will of commonwealth, that half of the prosecution in this case is made up of family members with vengeance in their mind? -". he resumed the spinning of paper weight "- i'm sure the judge would need some fresh set of eyes to look at the case" he quietly laughed to himself straightening his Collar. 

Jane's self restraint was at it's limits. She ground her teeth "Out! before I lose my patience. GET OUT!!! " she held the top of her seat tightly,controlling her anger.

Dom stopped the paperweight's spinning with left hand, raised both of his hands, said laughing.." OK...OK...I will not push you any further as it is things are complicated for you. I wont stoke the fire more, go home Janie. Take rest 'cause , you have a long day tomorrow".

Jane barked "OUT!! " , making the juniors look up from their works all around the office.

Dom took his briefcase and slowly headed to the door not before stating it which Janie could actually feel " My dear Janie, Its Just The Beginning".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So That's it!!   
> Finished with the prologues Phew...  
> Please do comment so that I can better my work :) Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I request you all to Review and Comment and help me in improving through inputs..  
> please be frank in your opinions...and tell me whether I should continue or not..don't worry i won't be hurt if you don't like...:)


End file.
